


5 times Bucky saw Steve naked on accident and one time it was on purpose

by Masamiya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bottom!Bucky, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Steve is naked a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamiya/pseuds/Masamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bucky saw Steve naked, and it didn't feel special. He should have known that they only had opened a very dangerous door.</p>
<p>Because from this moment, it was like suddenly Steve had become a fucking exhibitionist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Bucky saw Steve naked on accident and one time it was on purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm french and there's no Beta on this one, so feel free to point out any mistake!

 

 

**I**

 

The thing is, they always shared everything. Growing up together made them as close as brothers, and Bucky was proud to say that he knew everything about little Stevie. It would make the other boys laugh at the orphanage, because who would want to have anything to do with this sick, skinny little thing?

Bucky, that’s who.

In spite of his fragile looks, Steve was one of the strongest motherfuckers in the neighborhood, and they were living in Brooklyn, so that was saying something. Bucky loved to follow Steve in his battles, always curious, always wondering what would prompt it this time: a boy bullying a girl? Someone bragging about the candy they stole? There was always something to fight for, if you listened to Steve Rogers.

It was good, it was like having a real purpose, a reason to be on hearth. It felt a bit like being superheroes, too, even if they were both beaten into a bloody pulp most of the time. Life with Steve Rogers was always exciting… except when the nuns would catch them red-handed.

 

This was one of these times. There was no denying that they had been in a fight- they were both dirty as hell, their clothes scrapped and covered in mud to their elbows, blood dropping from a dozen of scratches.

It wasn’t even their fault, this time- one of the oldest kids had tried to steal Steve’s sketchbook, and Bucky couldn’t have let it pass. Steve was only eight, and already one of the most talented guys in here, so Bucky may have thrown the first punch. Anyway, Steve had tried to fight too and they took back said sketchbook, so the wounds were the glorious proof of their victory against evil and not something to be ashamed of. Mother Magdalena didn’t saw it that way.

 

With an iron hand, she gripped them and threw them into a basin of cold water, promising a severe punishment when they would be done with their ablutions.

 

It was the first time Bucky saw Steve naked, and it hadn’t felt special at the moment. He should have known that they only had opened a very dangerous door.

 

Because from this moment, it was like suddenly Steve had become a fucking exhibitionist.

 

 

**II**

 

And it was fine, really, as long as they were both children. They would take their bath together no big deal, change in front of each other without really caring about what was exposed- a junk was a junk. The only thing Bucky would check on Steve’s body were the bruises, scratches and wounds, his eye well-trained at noticing which one was bad, which one was infected.

For a few years, it was all good- and when they began to be older, the nuns told them to shower separately so Bucky didn’t really saw Steve grow up. Not that the poor guy grew up a lot.

 

No, the real trouble started later, when Bucky decided that it was time to leave the orphanage and asked Steve to move in with him, officially to help him make rent but really to keep an eye on him.

Bucky was sixteen and dumb enough to overlook the fact that he they were going to live in each other’s pockets. He had forgotten about Steve’s habit to be way too confident in his scrawny body, and came back from work one day to find him sitting naked in their kitchen like it was no big deal, scissors in one hand, frowning at his reflection in a mirror he had put on the table.

 

He took a double-take, not sure that he should trust his own eyes. He stayed long enough in the doorway for Steve to notice him:

 

“Hey, Buck, can you come here a sec? I could use some help.”

 

Bucky blinked, and noticed the cut hair on the floor. Of course, Steve was cutting his hair. Naked. In their kitchen.

Because it wasn’t abnormal between old friends to see each other naked. Of course. He tried not to look too much at the lean, pale body and entered the room as nonchalantly as he could, his mind comparing this new version of Steve with the kid he used to take baths with while he took the scissors.

 

“You made a mess, I’m not sure I’ll be able to make it right, now”, he muttered to think about something else. Steve smirked at him in the mirror, the little shit. He could have waited for Bucky before cutting that much hair- and he could have waited with at least his underwear on, for God’s sake!

 

And really, Bucky was trying not to take a peak- it wasn’t something you’re supposed to do with your pal- but Steve’s butt was _just here_ and it was doing things to him. The sight of the narrow hips, the large shoulders and the tiny waist of his best friend was awakening his blood, making it pump faster in his veins and for the first time Bucky was confronted with the idea of maybe being attracted to men, too.

Here he was, trying to cut Steve’s hair, his dick twitching in his pants, having a revelation about his sexuality at sixteen years old, when he was so sure that he liked girls.

 

Blissfully unaware of the situation in Bucky’s pants and mind, Steve was relaxed on the chair, eyes closed and looking like a cat being petted. Naked and so, so comfortable with the idea of his nude body being exposed like that.

 

At this moment, Bucky started to suspect that his life was going to be Hell.

 

 

**III**

 

He had to give that to his friend: a few years later, he was still bony and too little, but seemed completely unfazed by this state of things. He wasn’t over-confident, but wasn’t hiding his body either.

Bucky had developed a few strategies to avoid the constant nakedness of his friend, enveloping him in covers and blankets under the pretense of being worried about his health, leaving the flat to go grocery shopping a few times a week- Steve was making fun of him for his bad memory, and couldn’t understand how it was possible to forget to buy so many things every time.

Bucky didn’t care, as long as he was able to flee the scene when the vision of so much tempting skin was waiting for him, when Steve was in the mood to get naked, sprawled on their couch. There was no way he could stay in the same place as Steve without the minimum amount of layers. His fantasies about him were detailed enough, especially seeing as he was guiltily listening to him jerking off two to three times a week. So, grocery shopping it was.

 

His life was Hell, and he was now pretty sure that he was in fact Stevesexual. Nobody had the same effect on him- no girl, no guy was able to work him up as much as Steve. He was living in a state of constant semi-arousal, always expecting to find the object of his fantasies waiting for him in various states of nakedness all over their flat, which would be perfect if he was able to actually touch him but for now was just monumentally frustrating.

 

That’s why he tried to turn heels when he came home this day, only to find Steve in his birth suit sitting in the middle of the living-room. But the blood on his fists and the scratches all over his skin caught his eye and he stood there, unable to leave.

He remembered briefly looking at Steve’s body to gauge the gravity of his injuries when they were younger and sighed. Old habits die hard.

 

“What have you done, this time?”

 

Steve was gently cleaning his wounds with a wet towel. He mumbled something about bullies, too focused on his work to answer clearly.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky grabbed their first-aid box and got to work, washing away the blood, stitching what needed to be stitched, bandaging the fragile limbs with careful, loving hands.

Steve let him do it with the same satisfied, calm smile he had when Bucky first cut his hair, and watched him stitch him up with patience, without a sound or a grimace- and more strangely without showing any sign of being embarrassed of his naked body being manipulated by Bucky. He was trusting, so used to be nude in Bucky’s space that he probably wasn’t noticing the fact that he hadn’t any clothes at all.

 

And for the first time, Bucky didn’t care if Steve’s junk was just there under his eyes, because he had something more important to focus on. Steve was hurt; he had to take care of him. It was simple. For the first time, Bucky wondered if it was what being in love was like.

 

 

**IV**

 

“Oh my God.”

 

He covered his eyes instinctively and heard Steve laughing.

 

“Nothing you haven’t seen already, Buck.”

 

He put his hands down and tried to glare at his friend.

 

“Well, excuse me, but last time I checked you hadn’t half as much to show!”

 

He was going to die. It had been awful to see Steve naked all these years, but now that he looked like a wet dream, Bucky was risking a heart attack by entering his own fucking tent. Great. Steve was still unashamed, standing gloriously naked in his tent with a smile on his face.

 

“Steve, I swear, if you don’t put back on your ridiculous star-spangled outfit, I’m gonna throw your butt outta here.”

 

He wasn’t going to, but he was probably going to maul said butt. With his teeth. Steve kept smiling calmly because he never had any preservation instinct.

 

“Yeah, and nobody’s going to wonder what Captain America was doing naked in your tent, right?”

 

Bucky mentally counted to ten and massaged his temples in a vain tentative to regain control over his own body.

 

“Now that you mention it, what exactly is he doing in my tent? Naked?”

 

Steve had the good taste to look remotely bashful.

 

“Can’t sleep. My body’s always running hot, now, and the suit is too tight, and I think the covers they gave us are made of polar bears or something, I can’t stay under any of them without being sweaty…”

 

“Ok, ok, you can stay”, Bucky cut him. God almighty, he hadn’t been prepared for a naked Steve looking like a Greek statue to tell him how he was being all sweaty. Or reminding him about how tight that fucking suit was, because Bucky was very well aware, thank you.

 

“Thanks, Buck”, his friend smiled before lying down on Bucky’s cot.

 

The vision of Steve naked on his cot was a bit too much. Where was a supposed to sleep now?

 

“I though you couldn’t sleep, buddy?”

 

Steve shrugged.

 

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m all alone. I thought we could share, like when we were children. Except that you’ll be the cold one, and I will provide the heat.”

 

There was no answering that. Bucky didn’t even try to make a sound because he was about to sleep with Steve in a cot so tiny that Bucky himself had trouble not to fall down at night, and his friend obviously thought that the best way to do that didn’t involve any clothes.

It probably was his birthday or something.

 

Better not to ruin it by squealing like an overexcited girl.

 

Instead he nodded like it all made sense, tried to get rid of his clothes as smoothly as possible, kept his underwear in an attempt at keeping his dignity too, and climbed in bed next to Steve. Or more or less on top of Steve because- tiny cot.

 

And if Steve’s arm came around his shoulders, it probably was to secure him so he couldn’t fall off the bed.

 

Steve wasn’t lying. He was a fucking furnace. It didn’t stop Bucky to fall asleep like a baby.

 

The good thing was that in the morning, Steve was gone, so he even avoided the humiliation of having to explain to his best friend why he had woke up creaming his underwear, with Steve’s name on his lips.

 

 

**V**

 

_I am the winter soldier, I’m too fucking metal for this shit_ , he kept thinking like a mantra, or like it would make clothes magically appear on Steve’s body.

It didn’t help but he knew that Dr. Banner would be proud of him for trying, anyway.

 

When Steve had asked him to move in with him in Stark’s tower, Bucky hadn’t been suspicious. A part of him had screamed that it was a very bad idea, but he had thought that it was the Winter Soldier in him having issues trusting people.

Now, in front of a very naked Steve Grant Rogers, he remembered. The warning had been all old Bucky Barnes, screaming from seventeen years ago that the guy was part-exhibitionist, part-underwear model and that it wasn’t a good combination for anyone’s mental health.

 

“I remember that”, he said to Steve’s balls.

 

“What?” asked Steve’s mouth gently,  but Bucky didn’t see his lips moving because he was still amazed by the fact that Steve’s balls were gently resting on the fucking table all because a damn supersoldier had decided to sit on it with his ass bare to make their shopping list. To give Steve credit, he wasn’t all naked. He still had his glasses on in order to write down what they needed to buy.

 

“Shopping lists”, he lied.

 

Steve beamed at him.

 

“Yeah, you were always forgetting half of the groceries, and you were going to the store like three times a week… That’s how I started to make ‘em, remember that?”

Bucky nodded tightly, because yeah, now that Steve was talking about it, he remembered distinctly trying to run away from Steve’s everything almost every day under the pretense to buy some milk.

 

The damn lists.

 

But even then, Steve hadn’t been naked to make them. He noted that Steve was less and less inclined to wear anything with every year passing.

It was worrying.

 

“Are you sure it’s hygienic?”

 

Steve hummed in question.

 

“You know, your… You? On the table? That we eat on?”

 

“Yeah, I just left the shower. I was about to dress up when I remembered we needed onions, and I figured I might as well write down everything else now.”

 

Bucky watched Steve frowning at the list, chewing on the pen thoughtfully then writing down in his precise, neat handwriting: “boxer briefs”.

 

He wondered if everything they bought these days was really necessary.

 

 

**+1**

 

It was bound to happen, one day. Bucky was just a man.

 

A man with needs.

So when Steve walked in and saw him with his hands wrapped around his cock, and stood there frozen on the spot, watching, he had breathed:

 

“Either you come and help or you close the fucking door” and kept his hand moving.

 

It was supposed to get Steve out of the room, it was just a snarky comment. What he hadn’t expected was Steve doing both.

At first he just heard the door closing, but then the mattress had dip under the weight of a very interested Captain America, and well. After all, Bucky had pinned after him a fucking long time, so it wasn’t his fault that his first reflex had been to kiss him breathless.

 

Not that Steve had protested, far from it. He had _moaned_.

 

And then, helped (because he wasn’t above obeying a direct order).

 

Helped with his warm, big hands too soft for the job he was doing, and Bucky had been so sure that it was all a dream that he had allowed himself to undress him.

 

This time, he took off all the layers slowly, worshipping every bit of skin, kissing his way up and down the body he had lurked after for all those years, touching at last what he had only been able to watch.

 

It was all a dream, a very realistic dream that he was only able to imagine because he had memorized every part of Steve’s naked body, like a starving man, every time the guy felt like going au natural.

He licked along Steve’s neck- and it felt like sweat, soap, a heart beat pounding softly against his mouth.

He kissed him and Steve’s voice was breathing praise against his lips.

He pressed his nose against Steve’s lower belly and it smelled like arousal, musk. He took Steve’s erection in his mouth and it was natural and exciting and he almost came sucking him off.

 

It must be a dream, because it was too perfect- the tender words whispered in his ear, saying that Steve had tried to get in his pants since he had been fifteen, that he had always loved him, even if Bucky hadn’t looked twice at him even when he was naked.

It was a dream because it was nonsense- Bucky had always stared at Steve’s exposed body with a ragging erection and a need to possess him stronger than anything he had ever felt. Surely someone as smart as Steve would have noticed that.

 

Except that- it wasn’t a dream after all, because he had always thought that Steve was a bottom, and the man with him that night had definitively been inside of him. Thoroughly. And repeatedly.

 

 

He couldn’t bring himself to care, even if he was still walking a bit funny the next morning.

 

 

 

Because Steve naked- even if he couldn’t touch, even if it was in a dream and especially if it was for real- was a thing of beauty.

 

Steve’s body- his old scrawny body, his new muscly one- was perfect anyway.

 

And most important, now he had the assurance that he could still work him up to bottoming if he wanted to.

 

Because Steve’s body, like Steve’s mind, was his. His to worship, his to watch, and his to love in every way he wanted to.

 

(From this day, Bucky stopped bitching in his head about Steve being a damn exhibitionist and converted himself to the benefits of walking around without clothes. Stark had to disable the security cameras in their apartment, growling that now they had money to buy clothes and damn well should. Steve had laughed and answered that all their money was going into condoms.

Stark had menaced to throw them out. Whatever. He wouldn’t dare expose Captain America’s bare ass like that, so they kept tearing each other’s clothes as soon as the apartment’s door was closed.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? Come and talk with me about Skinny!Steve on tumblr :D
> 
> http://redandbigbad.tumblr.com


End file.
